Amour Meurtrier
by Colonel Beta
Summary: Drago aime Harry et Harry aime Drago. Mais, Harry trompe Drago


**Auteur **: Colonel Beta

**Titre :A**mour meurtrier

**E mail **: 

**Disclamer **: Bien que je les utilisent pour mon plus grand plaisir, les personnages pour mon plus grand malheur ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Base :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, et 4 (pas de spoiler du tome 5)

**Couples : **Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy (qui a dit bien sur ?)

**Résumé **: Harry et Drago s'aiment mais Harry trompe régulièrement Drago qui se met à douter.

Remarque : Cette une Deathfic donc à ne pas lire si vous êtes déprimés

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash !!! En effet, elle met en scène un couple homosexuel. Par conséquent, je vous conseille, si vous êtes homophobe ou si plus simplement ce genre de chose vous répugne, d'aller lire une autre fic.

Pour ceux qui sont encore présent après la note « attention » il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de m'envoyer pleins de reviews.

Bonne Lecture

Colonel Beta

L'amour meurtrier

POV DE DRAGO

Drago pleurait car une fois encore, Harry l'avait trompé. Il avait pensé que le temps permettrait à leurs sentiments de devenir de plus en plus forts et que cela les lierait encore plus. Mais, cela ne changeait rien.

Certes, Harry aimait Drago mais cet amour ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, désiré et apprécié beaucoup plus qu'une autre personne. Il voulait rattraper l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu à cause du Dark Lord. Bien qu'au début sa relation avec Drago lui suffisait, bien vite, elle devint insuffisante. Et, il commença à tromper Drago. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, il ne pensait pas à mal bien sûr mais il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait à son être aimé. Et, malgré les supplications de Drago qui restaient toujours vaines, le survivant continuait à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu. Et, il le faisait encore et toujours juste pour se sentir désiré encore et toujours plus.

Drago rentrait de son entraînement de quidditch lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans les vestiaires. Alors, il retourna d'où il venait. Mais, le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui glaça le sang. Au centre des vestiaires des serpentards, Harry Potter faisait du rodéo avec Blaise Zabini.

Drago se mit à pleurer. Il se traîna difficilement vers ses appartements de préfet en chef. Là bas, il s'allongea sur son lit et ses larmes redoublèrent. Toutes ces images qu'ils avait tenté d'oubliées lui revinrent en tête. Il avait eu Seamus Finnigan dans les serres puis Collin Crivey dans le bureau de la rédaction du journal de Poudlard, il y avait eu Cho Chang dans les vestiaires des serdaigles. Il y avait aussi eu Pavarti Patil, Hermione Granger, et même Pansy Parkinson.

Drago avait été blessé par chacune de ses tromperies mais n'en montrait rien. Pourtant à chaque fois, il voulait crier au monde entier à quel point son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son Harry dans les bras d'un autre. Il voulait leur dire qu'il état à lui et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Mais, il ne fit rien de peur de perdre celui qui l'aimait et qui lui causait tout ce chagrin.

Il l'aimait ce gryffondor. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour que la vie de son aimé soit préservée. Lors de la guerre qui vit la défaite de Voldemort, il fut même torturé à mort mais il ne dit rien pour préserver de la douleur celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant il en savait des choses. Il aurait pu révéler où se trouvait le QG de l'ordre, il aurait pu dire quand aurait lieu les attaques contre les mangemorts, il aurait pu donner les plans de bataille qui étaient préparés. Il aurait pu tout leur révéler. Mais, il n'en fit rien. Il savait trop bien que si Harry perdait l'un de ses amis, il en mourrait. Il savait que trop bien que s'il révélait un quelconque détail de la bataille finale qui se préparait depuis des mois, son aimé risquait de mourir. Alors pour lui, il avait enduré les pires souffrances et les plus terribles tourments.

Mais, même après qu'il lui eut révélé cela, le survivant ne changea pas son comportement. Il continuait à batifoler à droite et à gauche. Au début, Drago tenta de se voiler la face et de refuser de voir qu'Harry le trompait tant la douleur que son cœur ressentait était grande. Mais, comment ne pas voir que celui que vous aimez vous trompe ? C'était tout simplement impossible et il le savait bien.

Il avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre. Et à chaque fois, la même scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il lui avouait qu'il l'avait vu avec une autre personne, Harry se mettait à pleurer. Il demandait pardon en jurant que c'était une stupide erreur et qu'il ne recommencerait jamais. Il le suppliait de lui pardonner ses fautes. Il lui jurait qu'il l'aimait plus que out et que ses aventures étaient purement sexuelles et qu'elles ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. IL lui disait que la seule personne qui comptait c'était lui. Et, comme à chaque fois, Drago se laissait avoir.

Bien qu'il fût un serpentard et qu'il connaissait la fourberie et le mensonge, il n'en était pas moins amoureux et il tombait à chaque fois dans le piège. Ne dis – t – on que l'amour nous rend aveugle, faible et stupide ?

Après que l'un de ces disputes aient éclaté, ils se réconciliaient et se disant que cette fois serait la bonne et que désormais tout se passerait rien. Alors, Drago oubliait ce qui venait de se passer et ne pensait qu'à leur avenir ensemble.

Mais, comme toujours, Harry le trompait de nouveau dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et, cette fois serait la dernière. En effet, contrairement aux autres fois, Drago avait décidé de frapper fort. Cette fois, il allait payer.

POV DE HARRY

Alors qu'Harry se relevait difficilement du sol des vestiaires des serpentards, toutes les images lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il se revit en train de coucher avec Blaise Zabini. Et encore une fois, il s'était senti épié. Mais, après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui – même. IL n'avait qu'à penser à lancer un sort d'intimité lors de ces cinq à sept. Mais, comme à chaque fois, il se laissait déborder par ses hormones et il oubliait de se cacher.

_"Pourvu que Drago ne l'apprenne pas où il va me faire une scène" pensa Harry_

Il se releva se rhabilla rapidement tout en maudissant le serpentard de l'avoir laissé ainsi sur le sol après leur ébats. Il leva sa baguette, prononça un sort et nettoya toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer en espérant que les choses en resteraient là. Hélas, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait souhaité.

Harry quitta donc les vestiaires et se dirigea vers le château afin d'aller prendre son petit – déjeuner. Hélas, devant la porte du château, il vit un attroupement d'élèves. IL se rapprocha donc. Et, comme eux, il leva les yeux au ciel et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Sur le mur, au dessus de la grande porte du château, ce qui autrefois avait été un homme été crucifié sur le mur et au – dessus de lui était inscrit "Voyez ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ce qui m'appartient". Mais, l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là, cette personne avait été dépecé et éviscéré probablement vivante au vu des larges traces de sang s'étalaient en de larges bandes de couleur carmin sur le mur.

Harry s'apprêtait à baisser la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette personne portait son écharpe. Et là, il comprit alors le corps qui était là était celui de Blaise. Et lorsqu'il poussa un peu plus loin son raisonnement, Harry comprit que Drago était le meurtrier

Harry couru dans les appartements du préfet en chef des serpentards. Et, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit Drago le visage baigné de larmes qui regardait danser les flammes de la cheminée. Lorsque Harry se rendit compte que celui – ci ne daignait pas se retourner, il laissa éclater sa colère.

" Drago, comment – as tu pu faire une chose pareil ? TU n'es qu'un monstre"

L'intéressé retourna son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que l'acier. Son visage était fermé.

"Il n'avait pas à te toucher. Il connaissait la conséquence de ses actes et il l'a quand même fait. IL en a donc naturellement payé le prix"

"Mais, Drago, j'avais choisi de coucher avec lui. Il ne m'a pas forcé. J'étais consentant"

"Je savais bien que tu diras ça Harry comme à chaque fois mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu es Saint Potter et tu ne fais cela que pour rendre service aux gens seuls qui te le demande. Je sais bien que tu m'aimes trop pour pouvoir me tromper avec un autre. Je sais que tu n'es pas une salope qui offre son cul au premier venu. Tu es juste trop naïf Harry. Et, je remédia au problème pour plus que les gens t'obligent à faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Avec cet avertissement, plus personne ne t'ennuiera. "

" Mais, Drago, te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as torturé et tué un homme, tu as assassiné l'un de tes amis !!!"

"Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait la mort dans l'âme. Mais, je devais le faire pour te monter mon amour pour toi. Regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Qui d'autre que moi serait prêt à tuer pour te protéger de ces monstres qui n'en veulent qu'à ta vertu ?"

"Mais, enfin Drago, enlève les œillères que tu as devant les yeux. Je suis CONSETANT, Drago, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"C'est ce que tu crois Harry, mais tu es sous leur contrôle et tu crois être consentant alors que tu ne l'es pas"

"Je résiste à l'impérium tu te souviens. Alors, expliques moi comment de faibles sorciers pourraient m'obliger à faire ce que je ne veux pas"

"Là n'est pas la question Harry. Le principal est que tu me sois enfin revenu. Je ne laisse personne toucher à ce qui m'appartient""

En prononçant cette phrase qui à première fut pourrait paraître anodine, Drago venait de sceller son destin est ce lui de son âme sœur.

"Je ne suis pas une chose et encore moins ta chose, Malfoy"

Harry repassa de l'appellation Drago à Malfoy afin que l'électrochoc que cette appellation allait produire lui fasse voir la réalité en face. Mais, le résultat de cette manœuvre fut désastreux.

"Oh que si, Potter tu es ma chose, tu es mien pour toujours"

A cet instant Harry prit peur, il n'avait plus devant lui le doux et tendre Drago qu'il aimait tant, il avait devant lui l'arrogant dominateur Malfoy qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Harry comprit qu'en trompant Drago, il l'avait brisé et qu'il était désormais trop tard pour recoller les morceaux. Il ne restait désormais plus que le froid et cruel Malfoy puisque celui qu'il aimait tant avait disparu. Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique :

"Non, et, je vais te le prouver. Je te quitte Drago. Tu n'e qu'un monstre et je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un comme toi"

Harry se retourna sans adresser le moindre regard à Drago et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, lorsqu'il voulut l'ouvrir, celle – ci resta désespérément close. Et, il n'entendit que quelques mots avant que le noir l'entoure.

"Si je ne peux plus t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura Potter. Aveda Kedavra"

Le Professeur Rogue qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir vu son célèbre préféré et son amant ni au petit déjeuner, ni au déjeuner décida de voir ce qui se passait entre les deux.

Il descendit donc dans les cachots en direction des appartements des appartements du préfet en chef des serpentards. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il entendit distinctement des sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte. Il prononça le mot de passe mais le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce refusa de se déplacer. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort assez puissant afin de briser le bouclier qui protégeait la pièce.

Et, lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, il comprit la raison des sanglots qu'il avait entendus. En effet, Harry Potter tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Drago Malfoy.

" Potter, que diable s'est – il passé ici ?"

"Tout est de ma faute professeur" répondit Harry en sanglotant "J'ai trompé Drago, encore. Mais, cette fois, il s'est fâché ... Il m'a lancé un Avada Kedavra. Mais, il ne savait pas que depuis la défaite du Dark Lord, je lance sur moi par habitude un sort de bouclier . Le sort a rebondit et l'a touché. Et, il est tombé mort."

Serverus Rogue prit dans ses bras l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. Et le consola en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien.

Deux jours après le drame, le survivant n'avait pas daigné quitter la chambre du prince des serpentards. Et, comme tous ses collègues qui avaient tentés de le faire avaient échoués, Serveurs fut mandaté par Dumbledore pour intervenir

Serverus descendit dans les cachots et frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Mais, aucune voix ne s'éleva de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Et, il ne fut même pas surpris de ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur.

Sur le lit à baldaquin reposait le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter.

Notes du narrateur qui voit et sait tout :

Grâce à l'insistance de Serverus Rogue, les amants terribles furent enterrés ensemble. Et ce malgré, le scandale que ce choix provoqua. Sur leur tombe ont peut lire :

"Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy, deux ennemis amoureux, deux amants unis pour l'éternité que l'amour tua"

En espérant eu vous avez appréciez cette fic et que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés

N'oubliez pas de me donnez vos impressions

D'avance Merci

Colonel Beta


End file.
